Multijunction diode lasers have been demonstrated to significantly increase the output power per diode chip in a high brightness diode laser package. However, due to thermal and optical problems and constraints, these devices have typically been limited to use in quasi continuous-wave diode laser arrays for pumping solid-state lasers. With recent developments which can improve the efficiency of multijunction devices, such devices may now be used in continuous-wave operation, offering the potential for a vast array of applications. Conventional techniques for combining beams produced by multijunction diode lasers and arrays of multijunction diode lasers tend to be inefficient and improved approaches are needed.